Glass-run for a window glass of a motor car has been required various properties (such as high heat resistance and weather fastness) to be exhibited under severe conditions. In general, a glass-run applied to the window of motor car, when it is used to support the window glass, especially in the case of a window glass moving to open and close, is required to be made of materials having a low coefficient of friction. The glass-run is used at the parts to be contacted with the movable glass, while a fixed window glass is supported by window flame per se, that is, by weather strips made of rubber or plastics. The glass-run is generally coated with a film at the parts to be contacted with the movable glass. However, an abrasion resistance test of such a conventional glass-run reveals that the coated film per se is easily abraded or cracked, or the coated film is often peeled apart from the substrate.
As a result of extensive studies on glass-run to improve its abrasion resistance, some of the present inventors had found that the coated film is the determinative factor on the abrasion resistance of glass-run and that the abrasion resistance can be markedly improved by coating a paint composition comprising the following components (A), (B), (C), (D) and (E) on at least a part of the surface of a substrate of a glass-run to be contacted with the movable window glass, and hardening it. They had also proposed a glass-run prepared using a paint composition comprising, as well as the above components (A) to (E), from 0.5 to 3 parts by weight of talc (Japanese Patent Application No. 200084/83 (corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 664,030 filed on Oct. 23, 1984)). However, the glass-run thus obtained tends to adhere to a movable window glass in practical use. Accordingly, a glass-run having improved properties, particularly with respect to non-adhesiveness, has been desired.